


I’m fucked up

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	I’m fucked up

Does it count as relapsing


End file.
